1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball slide system of the kind which is used, for example, to support drawers in filing cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ball slides normally have upper and lower ball races which provide good support for the weight acting in a vertical plane but are weak in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the ball races.